The monkey antics
by magic.ruby17
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been cursed and locked into Hermione Granger's trunk. Hermione is surprised to find a toy sized monkey that changes into Draco Malfoy on whim. Stuck with each other for a week with no connection to the wizarding world, is bound to create some friction, tension and lots of confusion.Will there be love at the end of this phase or will Draco change back to hating her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fun and light story that I wrote while I was bored; I have already written most of it and will complete it soon.

Lav Lavs not so loved

It had started out as an awful day for lavender. She had a severe headache due to not sleeping all night topped with a dose of pre menstrual syndrome. She felt snappy as opposed to the girly delicate flowery self that she was plus she had demonic thoughts of drinking blood, cutting of penises, burning of pubic hair (while they were attached to the said area) of a certain blonde git who had played with her heart.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of her life, after her breakup with WonWon she had decided she would give up men and live the life of a hermit, these males were a heartless species who couldn't understand pure love that she could present them, they deserved the likes of Hermione Granger who would scold them and keep them in line also clouding their view of other females with the huge bushy head of hers , but yesterday everything had changed when the said git aka the Slytherin ponce (she stopped regarding him as prince since yesterday night) had asked her out on a date in the potions lesson.

She had been over the moon but all her starry dreams had come crashing down the moment she arrived to the room of requirement to find it empty and darker than night, the moment she had stepped in, the door had disappeared as it usually would but wouldn't open when she willed it to, as it naturally could.

Everyone knew that she had an unnatural fear of all things related to circus specially the clowns and monkeys all thanks to the boggart lesson from DADA and Draco Malfoy had thought it entertaining to leave a few monkeys inside the room to keep her company. They kept cackling and screeching into her ears all night long and laugh at her when she shed tears, all the glamour charms and makeup that she had spend hours doing had ended up melting into her face and it pretty much looked like a sight not pretty.

She was a lion, a Gryffindor, she wasn't going to let this go easily, he had played with the wrong woman, he better watch his back she had thought as she walked out of the room when it had finally opened at dawn, a smirk playing at her lips and her irrational fear of circus creatures finally gone also she had discovered she possessed some talents other than makeup, after all.

The site inside the room of requirement was also worth looking at, the walls all bright pink with pretty toys scattered around and a few toy monkeys walking around robotically with keys instead of tails.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is going to be a fun story. There will be a little bit of everything from love to comedy, from angst to fluff. Thank you for reviewing. I don't have a beta reader so if I make mistakes….pardon me.

Draco or maybe Booboo

Draco woke with a bright smile that day, it was as if the sun shone on his face and the bees buzzed nearby and it felt like a cuckoo bird cuckooed on the branch of a tree outside his window though all this wasn't remotely possible as the Malfoy heir had a room in the dungeons below the lake.

He had won the bet against pansy, she had told him that he wouldn't ever be able to seduce a Gryffindor and hence the bet had commenced. He had won the bet and belittled a member of the enemy camp; this was like hitting two birds with one stone he thought proudly, father would have smirked with joy.

Lavender had looked positively terrified when the door had shut. Draco had also let free a few circus monkeys, all thanks to pansy who had arranged them for him from a muggle circus, it was a mystery as of how she had got hold of them though. The pansy women had talents, he was impressed, she had contacts everywhere, she would make a perfect Malfoy bride he concluded….and then cringed when her smiling face flashed in his mind, it wasn't a sight he would want to wake up to every morning. Wearing his green silk boxer no. 1139 (well he had to number them, after all he had so many and one cannot identify what one wore the previous day without knowing their number plus he reserved the few hundred silver embroidery ones for special occasions like aunt Bella going off to visit some other death eating relative or taking a vacation in Afghanistan) and getting into his school uniform and pasmhmina robes of pure black, he strode into the common room.

Pansy who had been lounging on the couch scowled as he entered and turned to look away pretending she hadn't noticed his arrival.

"pansy daaaarrrrrrling", Draco cooed emphasizing on the r and imitating her mother's tone which he knew would irritate her.

"yes draco", she said without looking at him and inspecting a miniscule dent in her black nail polish.

"Don't you think you have some books to carry, shoes to polish and hair to brush", he mocked, raking his hand through his hair for good measure.

"I still have the contract with me darrrrrling", he drawled.

"Of course master Draco", she huffed.

"How may I help you today", she said clenching her teeth. Pansy had grown out of hero worshiping him a long time ago though she still had a mild crush on him which it seemed to be slowly evaporating.

"You can hold my bag for starters", he said as he dropped his bag into her lap.

She mumbled something but he didn't bother listening to her as he had already started to move out of the common room, basking in the attention he was getting, he absolutely loved attention, he was also planning on buying a wand cane himself like his father to enforce the badass image he had made for himself. He was like a dark lord himself he thought as he strode through the dungeons imagining how he would look from afar with his robes bellowing and shoes clicking. No wonder the women loved him, he was the epitome of bad boy he concluded, irresistible to the female population.

His attention was drawn to the fact that pansy did not seem to be following him, he should have paid heed to what she had been mumbling. It wouldn't do well to his image if he went back only to get her, maybe he could act like he had forgotten his cufflinks or something. She was supposed to follow him, not the other way round.

He decided to sit in one of the spare benches in the corridor and wait for the carrier of his baggage to arrive.

##########################

He was busy inspecting a strand of his hair that had come off while he had raked his hand through them a few moments ago when he heard a low eerie giggle from across him but didn't bother to acknowledge who ever that was, his fan girls always giggled around him so he was used to weird giggles from across everywhere. He was already tensed after all this was the fifth hair that had fallen this month, he was probably balding he thought. His parents would disown him for this as everyone in his family had pretty hair, even grandpa Abaraxas had a head full in his late eighties. He gasped in horror when a thought struck him- he was probably adopted, but his train of thoughts was again interrupted by a louder giggle.

Lavender had been waiting for two hours now, She hadn't slept all night and her patience was wearing thin.  
She saw him walking towards the corridor leading to the main hall but then he decided to stop and sit down to wait for his cronies she supposed. She decided to confront him in one of the empty classrooms and so she giggled lightly to urge him into getting curious and then killed.  
He didn't seem to want to come check it out and so she giggled again, louder this time for good measure.  
Her dissolution charm was already wearing off ( she had begged Padma to cast one on her).  
However her recent noisemaking had caught his attention. He frowned and then squinted trying to make out if it was really someone or his imagination getting the best of him.

"Who the hell is it?", he snapped angrily, irritated because of being interrupted in his enlightening thought process.

Finally deciding to give the giggling person the attention she was seeking he went into the classroom which was the source of the said noise pollution. It was devoid of human presence but he could feel some otherworldly creature waiting for him the darkness.

"Finally my Draco dearest has decided to grace me with his presence, I waited all night long you know." Said a childish girly voice.

He derived a theory that whoever it was, was under dissolution, relieved that it wasn't an other worldly presence as he had earlier suspected.

"Show yourself or I will make sure my father hears about this", he threatened.

"You pig, the leader of all jerks, you made me cry like the countless other girls, I am going to set an example with you, no other man will ever think of doing what you did to me." The voice bellowed.

Relieved to know that it was only lavender he decided to hear the crazy lady out and later he would turn her hair into snake, like how his great uncle Pismis had done to one crazy Greek woman called medusa.

#########################

Lavenders voice and turned from screechy to raspy and Draco could no longer make out what she was saying, all he could make out was women…..love….hate…..cuddle…..pink…

It was as if he was stuck in limbo and he couldn't move except the world seem to spin around him, if he could catch hold of her he would bang her head with his wand or something but she wasn't even visible anymore than she was before. The last thing he knew before the spinning stopped and his eyes shut was that a raspy voice whispered Booboo into his ears, which seemed to echo on forever.

###########################

Closing the trunk silently lavender smiled to herself, "sleep sweet Booboo, let Granger take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS GOING TO BE A SILLY AND FUN STORY SO MANY OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER :P I HAVE NO BETA SO THERE WILL BE MISTAKES…PLS DO CORRECT ME SO I LL MAKE THE NECESSARY CHANGES..THANK YOU

Hermione granger was having a bad day. She usually had them now a days. There was too much noise in the dorm room. Parvati had packed the whole school into her bag it seemed and was asking Harry and Ron to lift it for her. That bimbo had forgotten that she was magic and her so called best friends who were greater buffoons didn't seem to remember that as well and were struggling to pull the bag out of the staircase that had now turned into a slide. Ignoring their struggles and grunts Hermione packed the fiftieth book into her tiny adventure bag, yes the same bag that had saves the magical world and now everyone called it her adventure bag. Her trunk that she had already packed was hovering behind her but even that didn't seem to remind her friends of their magical prowess. It was a surprise they had survived till now.

Christmas was finally around the corner and Hermione was very much excited to visit Australia. She needed a break from the magical world at least for a week or two. This year had turned out to be the most hectic. She was the head girl, the potions intern for medical studies, the anti-dark magic club president, CEO of S.P.E.W, the leader of muggleborn association for the muggleborns. She was also the volunteer for elf rehabilitation and on top of all this she was also the official homework helper for her two friends. She wouldn't mind not seeing their faces for a few days not that she wouldn't miss them, of course she would. Though Ron seemed to have lost interest in her and Harry was very very busy loitering around with Ginny to even bother talking to her for days but she would still miss them or so she tried to tell herself.' Ohh for gods sake' she thought to herself, she would miss no one for atleast a week. She was glad to be away from this madness.

The journey to the train station was uneventful if you didn't count Neville dropping his pants mid trek. After finding the perfect coach for themselves they played some weird muggle card game that Harry had brought along while Hermione observed them from under her book. It was a bright sunny afternoon in the Hogwarts express which was more than unusual and the coach seemed to be brighter . Dust motes were visible everywhere. A rare treat of a day in winter, perfect for heavy reading.

"it's a nice day, isn't it?" said lavender sweetly who had just walked into their compartment and was receiving some weird guilty looks from Ron.

"umm yaa", said Hermione hesitantly, lavender hadn't spoken to her much this whole term, she had pretended Hermione didn't exist and the bed opposite hers was occupied by a giant mammoth whom everyone chose to ignore.

"I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Hermione", she said still smiling, she looked too gleeful to be natural. The last time she had smiled so much was when she had discovered that there were spells that could augment your breasts and since then Hermione had never seen her with the same chest again, she changed their sizes like clothes.

"you too lavender", Hermione smiled kindly, after all she was very kind, she was the epitome of kindness, people always spoke about how kind she was, she was already planning to go vegan so she could be more kinder. Sometimes it was very tough to be Hermione Granger. She missed those days when she would get devious and put some random jinx on pieces of paper so people got permanent acne on their faces.

Lavender giggled and slid off the seat beside her and on her way out of the compartment blew a kiss to something in the right corner where Neville sat, or maybe she had developed a crush on Neville and was trying to get into his loose pants by being friends with Hermione. Neville had started looking cute if you looked at him from a thirty sixth degree angle and he had also lost so much weight, his grandma gave him safety pins to tighten his school pants.

It was evening when they reached kings cross station and now that they were all adults and grown up no one was there to pick them up. Hermione noticed Narcissa Malfoy waiting in the corner for her beloved baby ferret . He still needed mommy to pick him up. She hadn't seen much of Malfoy this year. He would occasionally push her or silently use the M word so only she could hear but nothing major. She was relieved that she hadn't been the center of his attention this year. He seemed to be all over the place with other girls and she was thankful to these girls for keeping him busy and distracted.

"I ll miss you minny", said Ron hugging her lightly, the way boys hug when they realize their sisters have grown boobs and try to avoid touching it in the process of hugging, it was awkward, Hermione cringed at the silly nickname that he had given her. God knows where they got such silly names from she wondered. She was a tough Hermione Granger not some minny tinny.

"I ll miss you guys too", she said giving Harry and Ron both a group hug.

"come over for new year Hermione", said Ginny giving Hermione a light peck on the cheek.

"I ll try", replied Hermione genuinely.

It was a easy farewell, after all everyone would be back to school in two weeks time. Hermione grabbed her bags and apparated away without giving her friends another look, she would once again feel the urge to abandon her plans and go with them if she stayed a moment longer she felt. In the mix of emotions she failed to notice a tiny yawn that had emanated from her trunk when she had apparated to the location of the port key that would take her to her parents home.

Lying on her bed after a heavy dinner was the best feeling ever, it was hot and summery in Australia and everthing felt warm and tingly. Her parents had cooked a grand welcome home meal for her and being an only child had forced her to eat claiming she had lost weight and she probably suffered from some nutritional deficiency that had caused her front teeth to shrink. She didn't bother telling them that she had had them magically corrected a few years back.

Hermione started thinking about what she would do the next day, maybe wear a bikini and go to the beach, or take a sunbath, or maybe go swim in the pool that her father had claimed he built with his bare hands.

"thug thug….grrrr…grrrr….oookhh…khis khis… thug thug"

Hermione woke up and sat up straight, she had nearly slept but she was sure that what she had heard was not a dream and it had come from the under her bed.

Was it the boogey man? , oh how silly of her, she had fought off greater dangers than a boogey man, what if Australia had its own version of dementors or some scary creatures, she hadn't read a single book on Australian magical creatures.

"thug thug thug thug…arrrrrrrrrggggghhhh…..open !"

Hermione jumped off her bed and grabbed her wand, pulling her hair into a ponytail, all ready for combat she retreated away from her bed but then she remembered, she was a Gryffindor and they don't retreat, they charge.

She bent low and looked under her bed casting a lumos and all she could see was her school trunk, and the said trunk was shaking, it was trembling and vibrating and it shivered. It had become the monster trunk of monsters.

Her hands shivered as she grabbed the handle and pulled, her trunk had become too heavy to even pull and she tried her best to get it out from under the bed huffing and puffing but to no avail finally she cast a spell to leviate it out and had it landed on the top of her bed.

The movement had stopped and whoever was inside had stopped moving.

Hermione switched on all the lights as she wasn't stupid to open the monster trunk in utter darkness with only lumos to make it even creepier.

She pulled the latch and the bag opened with a soft thump as its top hit the wall and from inside it crawled out a very white green black and angry Draco Malfoy!

This Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly Draco Malfoy per se as he was tiny. He barely reached Hermiones waist and looked like a toy sized version of him. The thing was moving its body and creaking its neck stretching its back all the while murmuring profanities . "stuck inside a mudbloods bag for the whole god damn day… bloody headache…what will mother say…sniffed some underwear …the bitch put me between her bloody granny panties.."

Hermione blushed a deep red and folded her hands, covering what was left of her modesty, she was wearing a holey t-shirt that had once belonged to her mother.

"what are you doing in my trunk…and what are you?"

"what am I?, did you ask the last heir of the Malfoys and Blacks what am i?" he snarled.

"what are you doing in my trunk then Malfoy, plus you look like some one shrunk you", she stated matter of factly.

Draco was flattening his hair and adjusting his clothes to look presentable, looked up at her with a grimace on his face.

"I realized that ages ago mudblood", he snapped.

"I was merely on my way to grab lunch when someone did this to me", he seemed to be thinking hard to remember who was it when there was a small pop and his hand disappeared.

Hermione stood shocked looking at him, he looked comical with a tiny furry arm and then there were more funny pops 'pop' 'pop' 'pop '.

Where malfoy had stood now sat a tiny furry white monkey with a purplish pink face and a cute pink nose.

Hermione couldn't resist but say, "awwww, you are so adorable monkey"

She went to lift him up but when she bent lower a furry finger pulled her hair causing a few strands to detach from her scalp.

"don't you dare awww at me, no ones awwwws at me ever, the last time my mother awed at me in front of my father, she had to give the house elves a bath." He stated, still trying his best to flatten the fur on his tiny body.

"who named you boo boo by the way", she asked raising her eyebrows.

"boo boo, who the fucking mother of fucks is boo boo", the tiny monkey screeched, its voice was tiny and the noise it made didn't suit it well.

"that's what written on your t-shirt, by the way I think you may need underpants, your monkey body doesn't come with one", Hermione said trying her best not to laugh at the monkey who was now covering its tiny manly bits.

"let me tell you mudblood, we Malfoy men are well endowed and this is just some stupid joke", he caught hold of a pillow case and tied it around his waist like a towel.

"now how are you going to help me, there are rumors that you have good brains for someone with such dim looks" he snarled.

Hermione who was enjoying his discomfort felt a pang of hurt, looks had become a sore topic recently, she felt it was the reason why Ron didn't like her, but she didn't let it get to her.

"some one transformed you, someone who is very apt at transformation and transfiguration, this is something even I wouldn't be able to achieve and maintain for long hours." She said speaking out loudly as these thoughts crossed her mind.

"did you do this to me mudblood?, are you that witch who makes stuffed toys out of dead people,aunt Bella always told me that story at bed time ", the monkey shuddered at that unpleasant memory.

"you are still alive you idiot, and I wanted some peace , away from the stupid magical world of yours for a week, I didn't do this to you monkey", she snapped.

"I think I m dreaming, I am probably asleep", Hermione muttered to herself and got into bed shutting the lights out and covering herself with the quilt. She covered herself and shut her eyes tight willing all this to be a stupid dream. She would deal with this tomorrow. Today she would sleep over it for once.

The tiny monkey looked at her in amusement and sat at the corner of her bed , trying his best to think of anyone who would do this to him, he thought about all those people whom he had annoyed recently and it was a very long list. Lavender brown could have done this but she wasn't a gifted witch plus the monkeys that he had sent her were brown and not white, maybe it was one of her friends who had done this to him, he would go to Hogwarts tomorrow at first light to find out, fighting the petrificius totatis for 12 hours had sapped his energy, he needed sleep. The bed looked comfortable and Granger had already started snoring. He got into the opposite end of it and grabbed the quilt pulling it over himself, he was barely the size of a pillow, and he was sure he wouldn't come in contact with mudblood germs if he slept in the far corner and so he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a very heavy something on her chest and it was squishing her boobs. Hermione didn't open her eyes, she vaguely remembered her dream was something about Malfoy and his pet monkey but the whole story wouldn't come to her. She slowly opened her right eye hoping that whatever that was on her chest was nothing but a random heavy pillow or her Crookshanks. The sight that met her was something entirely different; it was a platinum head that had made her body its pillow.

"Malfoy!" she whispered, but with irritation.

"oye you", she poked his head. The only reaction she got was him tightening his hold on her waist.

She picked up her wand from her bedside table and spoke after clearing her voice, "augumenti".

Water splashed on Draco and he sat up, his hair becoming a shade darker and his mouth opened and closed twice before he turned and looked at her with unconditional rage. "How dare you", he said under his breath.

"You were trying to choke me Malfoy, who the bloody hell gave you permission to sleep on my bed", she snarled at him.

"I sleep where I wish to sleep, you on the other hand mudblood need to sleep on the floor or outside the window", he waved her off.

"this is my house and my room Malfoy, you on the other hand must leave now before my dad sees you, he will drill a hole into your skull if he finds you in my room", she warned.

"As if I would want to touch his muggle daughter, I touch the finest and the exquisite only", he said straightening his tie. He had turned back in to human but that had done nothing to lighten his mood, he still looked sulky.

"fish me the portkey mudblood and say no word of this to anyone or I ll send my personal stash of doxys to this muggle house of yours once you leave for school, can't imagine what your parents would do without you to get rid of them", he smirked thinking he had scared her.

"Do as you wish Malfoy, you would never be able to find my house, its warded and protected, and on the brighter note, the portkey will activate only on the 3rd of January when school starts", she said smiling to herself.

"now please leave on foot, Ill smuggle you out through the garage and you can go where ever you want to, or I could send your mother a letter asking her to come pick you up", she said folding her hands in front of her.

Draco had got up and had started admiring himself in the mirror , he looked at her through it, "you will send no letter to my mum and no I won't be leaving on foot, you will leave me to the nearest floo network Miss Granger or I will tell your parents you are pregnant and I am the father", he smirked.

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes I would"

"No"

"Yes"

"there is no floo network close-by"

"Hermione dear is everything alright honey", called her mother.

"I m getting you breakfast in bed honey , you looked so weak yesterday,wouldn't want you to tire yourself more", she screamed again.

There was slight thumping from the downstairs and Hermione's mother seemed to be climbing up.

"Hide you idiot", she pushed at him.

"Nope I won't, until you promise to help me", he mouthed at her softly.

"ok ok" she agreed.

But Draco it seemed didn't need to hide as there was the similar popping noise again and he turned into boo boo.

"You didn't tell me you got yourself another pet honey, or a living toy, this one doesn't look real", said Mrs Granger as she entered the room and eyed boo boo curiously.

"ummm, I thought you wouldn't like my monkey mum, it's an experiment ", she replied awkwardly looking at the purple faced monkey who had folded its hand and looked adorably grumpy.

"awwwww… who wouldn't love this cute button", she cooed at him.

Hermione coughed when she saw Draco baring his tiny monkey teeth at her mother.

"oooohhh, an angry little thing you have got here dear, that tiger kitty and now this", said Mrs Granger backing away a little.

"he wouldn't hurt you mum, would you boo boo", Hermione picked him up and tried to hide him with her body by turning her back to her mother and giving him a deathly glare.

" I ll ask your father to build him a cage, a new project will be good for him, his obsession with carpentry is getting to my nerves these days", complained her mother with a sigh.

"Thank you mum", said Hermione still holding the monkey tightly and she looked like she as having a tough time restraining him from jumping off her hold and running out of the window.

"I hope he is properly vaccinated and neutered, or I could take him to the vets", Mrs Granger offered, she was in no mood to leave and had started folding her clothes and making her bed.

"ummm no not yet mum, he is baby, plus he is not exactly real I think, we'll take him later", Hermione could feel the monkey pinching her.

"I want to change mum, I ll do the room", she said trying to get her mum to leave.

"my baby is a woman now, she feels shy changing in front of me, remember when you would roam in your undies", said an emotional Mrs Granger who had dazed into a dream like state thinking about all the good times when she didn't have much laundry.

"mum eerrr, my monkey talks and I wouldn't want it to repeat all this in class, ummmm its like a parrot-monkey mix breed", Hermione explained at her mother's quizzical looks.

"your magical world just confuses me, anyway I and your father will be leaving for work in some time, we ll be back early today so we can have a movie night sweety." She kissed Hermione on her head and left closing the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell was that!..no one is going to touch my family jewels", Monkey screeched.

"no Malfoy I won't be getting you neutered though it would be a service to the wizarding world if I did, I may even be presented with the order of Merlin first class for it." She laughed at her own little joke.

"Its not funny mudblood, there are women out there who would jump off the astronomy tower if I lost my jewels", he said proudly, though it looked very funny coming from someone who was purple and the size of a toy, having a pillow case tied to its waist.

"its not the time for jokes and such, I am in a serious predicament here", sighed the little monkey, its back hunched and it looked like a tear would slide out any moment now.

"ok,ok… so what do we do now", she asked me.

"You must know, I am not the brightest witch of the age", he taunted.

"So lets get to the bottom of this", she was determined, a challenge was always like a breath of fresh air.

"What do you feel like when you transform, except for the popping of course", she asked him all the while putting her hand into the adventure bag and fishing for something.

"Nothing except for a tingling sensation at the back of my knees and ears", he said.

"If I could..uhh..only find the damn book", she seemed to be having trouble locating her book.

"Hah! Here it is", she pulled out what looked like a shiny new transfiguration book.

"Do you always carry these around Granger", he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Obviously, one cannot be sure when one might need some information, like now.", she pointed.

She opened the book and stared leafing through its pages. Making occasional noises like hmmmm and hah and uh uh. Monkey Draco sat at the corner of the bed resisting the urge to jump up and sit on her shoulder to read along with her. The mystery of it all was killing him. What would father say if he knew he was a monkey now. Who would look after Malfoy industries? What would his mother do without him? Would he have to retire into the forbidden forest to live the rest of his life on trees. No obviously not, Hermione Granger would sort it out soon, she was always helping everyone, she would help him or rather find someone who could.

" Draco there isn't much that I could find here", she said with a defeated look.

"what does it say", mumbled monkey Draco.

"human transformation is something that is very difficult to achieve, whoever has done this to you has unstable magic and so you tend to change back to yourself at some points in time, we need to find out who did this so the very same person can sever the magical thread that's tying your transformation to them" she explained in one breath.

"lets go to Hogwarts then", Draco jumped enthusiastically from the bed.

"Draco, how many times do I have to remind you, I don't have a portkey, I don't have an owl, we could wait for one from Harry and send him a message asking him to send an official portkey to London." She mused.

"So you mean to say, I m stuck with you till your friends decide to miss you and send you letters?" he shouted.

"Seems like it", she stated. "I will receive Christmas gifts you see, so its just a matter of a few days."

"I don't want to be stuck with someone as boring and dull as you", he spat.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt even if it came from someone like a monkey, she was tired of people calling her dull and so she wasn't going to take it.

"leave if it pleases you, I am not going to waste my time with you now, I am going for a swim and I hope when I return I get to see my room devoid of some ugly purple creature", she retorted.

Hermione stomped towards her cupboard and opened it with much more force than was required, she pulled out a few tiny pieces of clothing and stuffed them into her bag and banged the door leaving a shocked and upset human Draco Malfoy behind her.

Draco Malfoy was sulking, he was hungry and the dark school robes along with a sweater and tie was making him hot, he was pink in the face , sweating profusely and the most uncomfortable he had ever been if you didn't count Voldemorts tea parties. It was no point lying on the stupid mudbloods fluffy bed doing nothing he thought to himself and got up to explore this new place.

Hermiones parents had left for work whatever that's was and the whole place was empty. Draco went into the kitchen only to find funny looking cupboards with colorful things stuck on it. This looked like the dridge from his muggle studies text book. It was supposed to store all sorts of food, Draco opened the contraption and to his surprise found a cupboard full of fresh cold food. After a satisfying meal of whatever he could find and a very delicious water that bubbled in his mouth he decided to follow the splashing sound that came from the back of the house. He didn't want Hermione to know he had been looking for her and so he decided to spy on her from behind the curtain.

She seemed to be enjoying herself floating in the water, she hadn't bothered to tie up her hair and so it floated around her. She had a peaceful expression on her face and her eyes were closed, she looked rather nice he thought, she was wearing a neon pink swimming costume which looked more like women's underwear, muggle women had no shame, his dad would have hung his mom upside down on the chandelier for days if she dare wear such revealing swimwear he thought. She was turning a little pink but it looked good. He was to be stuck with this muggle for a week and so why not enjoy the time here, after all she wasn't that bad looking, she was a cute type of girl which wasn't his type at all but he could make do with it for a week. He watched her get out of the pool and grab a bath robe, she had a nice body , all the right curves in all the right places. The week didn't seem so dull anymore. Rolling in the mud was also fun at times he concluded. Though he would require his body to seduce the stuck up Granger woman and that it looked like that would be a major problem.

Hermione was enjoying her swim when she felt a pair of unwanted eyes on her. She was rarely comfortable wearing swimming suits and this one that her mum had bought for her wasn't doing anything to make it easier. After an uncomfortable minute or ten she decided to head back inside.

She found Malfoy lounging on the sofa looking haggard. His dark clothes seem to be killing him and he didn't have a wand on him to cool himself. She grabbed the nearby remote control and switched on the air conditioner.

"what kind of sorcery is this", he remarked, looking at her from under his eyelids.

"its muggle sorcery",

"Impressive", he said , waving his arm at the air conditioner.

Hermione looked at him shocked, this was the first time he had ever said anything good about anything muggle, she smiled.

"do you want anything to eat", he asked her with a smile, the guy smiled.

"uhhh… am I dreaming", she asked seriously.

"I can be nice you know, and I thought about it, now that I am stuck with you for a week , why not call it a truce till we are back to pavilion", he said studying the screen of the television.

"all right ", she said , accepting the hand that he had offered her but then there was a pop and a few more followed it and there hung a tiny mokey grabbing hermiones hand for its dear life with one hand while the other hand was grabbing the pillow case that had decided to fall off from its waist.

"fuck I am going to kill that fucking bitch", it screeched again.

COMING UP- DINNER WITH THE GRANGERS IN MONKEY BODY AND A NIGHT WITH HERMIONE IN THE HUMAN ONE.


End file.
